TFP: Last of the Predacons
by FunkyMonkey19
Summary: They believed to be the last of their kind, until a chance encounter brought them together…. This takes place after the TFP episode evolution. Co-written by shozurei. Transformers belongs to Hasbro; Nightstalker belongs to me. Plz read and review.
1. Chapter 1

The Predacon didn't wait for the pod to fully empty, she had gotten a good look at what had been thrown near the strange colored cubes. The beast trashed in the half-empty pod until it managed to bust itself out. She stumbled a little, before trotting over to the nearest pod where another was struggling to free itself. She clawed at the pod with its sharp claws, even bashed it with its crocodile like head, nothing worked!

The rapid beeping alerted the Predacon; she looked back at the trapped Predacon, her neon green eyes filled with sorrow.

_I'm sorry._ She tried to say with her eyes before running toward an adjacent cave, the cries of her kind tearing at her spark…

A thunderous boom started the female Predacon from her slumber, she let out a startled roar, quickly getting to her feet and nearly hitting on her head on the ceiling of the cave she had taken shelter in.

She had that nightmare again, it was a reminder that she was the last of her kind and nothing would ever change, the Predacon line would end with her…

X X X

Staring at the ceiling of his new quarters, Predaking sighed is sorrow. After finding out that he was no mere beast, Megatron had given him a large and lavish set of the rooms. However, he would gladly trade the luxury of rooms for the kennel if it would bring his brethren back.

_Curse those Autobots. _Predaking growled to himself. _They took everything from me. My kin, my family… all gone… because of them… gone…_

The brownish-red and black Predacon sighed again, looking out the small window at the falling rain. The gloom outside matching his mood perfectly.

X X X

Nightstalker dragged out a rather annoyed and massive crocodile from the lake before killing the creature and taking it to the cave to eat it out of the rain. She flinched at the sudden crash of thunder, because of what happened in the cave, she traumatized by loud thunderous noises.

A flash of lightening right outside the cave caused her to panic, this time she did bash her head on the ceiling, causing it to crack and have several blue chunks land on her half eaten dinner.

X X X

On board the Nemesis, Soundwave immediately detected the signal of fresh Energon and quickly notified Megatron about the find.

"The Autobots will have gotten the same signal. And I'm positive that Predaking will want to fight and destroy them." Megatron said with a small smile.

Soundwave nodded in agreement before sending a request for Predaking to come to the Bridge.

Predaking considered ignoring the summons before sighing and getting up.

"You summoned me?" He asked once there.

Megatron went on to explain what was going on, knowing that Predaking would be more then eager to take on the Autobots.

"And you're sure the Autobots will be there?" Predaking asked.

Just the thought of being able to destroy the ones who murdered his kin lifted his spirits.

"I'm more then positive, my Predaking. When it comes to Energon, the Autobots always show up."

"Then I will go there and destroy them once and for all." The Predacon dragon growled.

Megatron smirked before turning to Soundwave. "Activate the ground bridge."

With a nod, Soundwave turned to the control and opened a portal to the location of the signal. As soon as the portal opened, Predaking charged through, he was NOT going to allow the Autobots a chance to escape this time.

X X X

Nightstalker backed out of the cave and into the rain, shaking her head to clear her swimming vision. She jumped slightly when a bright colored opened; she took a step back when four beings stepped out of it. She growled, anger filling her spark as she instantly recognized the shorter white one.

X X X

Smokescreen looked around as the exited the portal, it closed as soon as the last Autobot had stepped out.

"Man, this rain is really coming down; I can barely see a thing."

"Consider it a free car wash." Bulkhead joked.

"I've got a lock on the signal," Wheeljack said. "It looks like its coming from a cave close by."

"Work quickly, Autobots. The Decepticons will no doubt arrive-"

A roar cut Prime off; they turned to see a large two-legged animal barreling towards them at high speeds.

"What the slag is that?!" Smokescreen exclaimed.

Lightening flashed, briefly revealing the creature before it slammed into Wheeljack.

"Jackie!" Bulkhead yelled.

Wheeljack grunted in pain, the breath knocked out of him by the creature's sheer mass. However, he wasn't a Wrecker for nothing, with a soft grunt; he managed to get back onto his feet.

Nightstalker roared again before going after him.

"No, you don't!" Bulkhead shouted, grabbing the creature's tail.

Growling, the Predacon swung around, sending Bulk flying into Optimus and Smokescreen.

"Gak! Bulkhead, get off!" Smokescreen grunted, finding himself nearly squished underneath the two larger mechs.

"You guys alright over there?" Wheeljack called.

Quickly noting the beast's attention was once again on him; the Wrecker pulled out his swords out and readied himself for battle.

Nightstalker narrowed her eyes when he pulled out his swords, but that wasn't going to stop her from ripping him apart!

"Sorry, Smoke, I wasn't expecting that." Bulkhead groaned, rolling off them.

"No worries. I'm sure Ratchet can put my spine back together." Smokescreen joked.

Battle mask snapping in place, Wheeljack let out a battle cry before charging the dinosaur like Predacon.

Unnoticed by any of them; the Decepticon's portal opened next to the cave and Predaking rushed thought, intent on shredding the first Autobot he saw. Only to freeze in shock and amazement at the sight in front of him.

With a flash of teeth, Nightstalker's jaws locked onto Wheeljack's arm and then snapped them shut. She smirked at the loud satisfying crunch that followed.

Wheeljack screamed in agony as his arm was crushed in those powerful jaws, it felt like his arm was on fire!

"There was a survivor," Predaking said, voice barely above a whisper. "I'm not alone after all."

Hearing his best friends agonizing cry, Bulkhead quickly got to his feet.

Arm still in her jaws, the female Predacon flung Wheeljack into the shallow end of the lake and quickly went after him. As she reached down with her jaws, Bulkhead slammed into her, sending her into the deep end of the lake.

Smokescreen quickly went to back up Bulkhead, shooting at the Predacon who was now back on its feet. He had to duck when the long tail swung towards him.

While Bulkhead and Smokescreen distracted the Predacon, Optimus ran over to check on Wheeljack.

Nightstalker roared before charging forward only to be fired upon by Optimus' Gatling gun. Roaring again, she backed away from the blasts only to trip over hidden rocks and disappearing under the water.

Seeing her fall made something snap inside Predaking. He transformed into his dragon form and let out a bloodcurdling shriek, he would not lose another of his kind! Rushing forward, the Predacon dragon slammed into Optimus, ripping the Gatling gun out of his hand.

Prime grunted when the second Predacon slammed into him with amazing force, he began punching the beast in the face with all his might.

"Optimus!" Bulkhead shouted running to his leader's air with Smokescreen close behind him.

Nightstalker resurfaced, only the top of her head and the boney sail on her back could be seen. Her neon green eyes widened in shock when she saw the other Predacon.

_I'm-I'm… not alone…_


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: I apologize for not being clear to what Nightstalker is. She is a Spinosaurs. art/Raging-Spinosaurus-96823874 ))**

Predaking grunted and reared back from the force of Prime's punch, he quickly regained his bearings, the large dragon like Predacon swiped at the Autobot leader with every intention of taking his head off.

Smokescreen fried at Predaking, but his shots had little effect on him.

Bulkhead all but body slammed the beast to get him away from his leader, he used his wrecking ball/fist and bashed the dragon in face.

The strike was a lucky one, hitting him squarely in the optic, nearly crushing it. He roared in pain, swinging his head back and forth to try to clear his vision.

Seeing an opportunity, Wheeljack raised his good arm, sword in hand and charged. If he were just as lucky as Bulkhead, the blade would slide between the seams in the armored hide and pierce its twisted spark.

Nightstalker practically exploded out of the water and charged toward the Autobots with a roar. She did not give the Autobots a chance to fight back. She slammed into Wheeljack, bashed Bulkhead and Smokescreen with her tail and sent them flying. She stood in front of Predaking; protecting him from Optimus, daring him to try something.

Optimus narrowed his optics, his calm blue gaze locked with her neon green ones. They simply stared at each other for the longest moment before the Autobot leader activated his COMM. link.

"Ratchet, we need a bridge."

_-Right away, Optimus.-_ Came the medic's reply.

A ground bridge portal opened up in front of the lake a few seconds later.

"Autobots, fall back. This is a battle we can not win at this time." Optimus said coolly.

Transforming back into his robotic form, Predaking glared at Optimus, his right optic flickering due to the punch to the face.

"And what makes you think I will simply allow you to leave here alive?"

"Because there is a time and a place for everything, now is not that time." Prime replied, voice still calm.

"You Autobots MURDERED my comrades!" Predaking shouted.

Optimus said nothing at first, knowing that no what matter what he said, Predaking would not listen to him. He glanced at the other Predacon, who was still glaring at him warningly. When he spoke, his voice had gentleness to it.

"And yet, by the mercy of Primus, one of your kind has been spared."

Unable to stop himself, Predaking looked at the Predacon standing in front of him, the same who had come to his defense.

Nightstalker didn't look back at the male Predacon, she kept her eyes locked on the large Autobot in front of her.

Smokescreen used this chance to get Wheeljack through the portal with Bulkhead behind him.

"I know there is nothing I can say that will ease the pain you are in, but I am sorry for what happened." With that said, Optimus walked into the portal, it vanished once Prime walked into it.

When the portal closed, Predaking let out a roar of frustration, he hated the fact that the ones who had killed his brethren had once again escaped. Again.

Once the portal was gone, Nightstalker walked back toward the cave, to finish what was left of her meal.

"Wait," Predaking said, then lowered his arm. "Tell me, how did you survive the explosion? I thought everyone had been killed."

The female Predacon stopped and turned to look at him and growled softly, she could exactly talk to him while she was in this form, she didn't have the ability to transform. Yet.

"I am glad though, to see that not every one was lost," He went on. "What I saw the explosion, I feared the worst."

_If you only knew._ Nightstalker thought, lowering her gaze from the male.

_-Predaking, what is the situation?-_ It was Megatron, speaking to him though his internal COMM. Link.

"The Autobots escaped, but they did not get the Energon," Predaking told him. "More then that, I have found another Predacon! She managed to survive the explosion!"

Silence filled Megatron's end of the COMM. Link.

Having dragged the half-eaten carcass from her cave, Nightstalker continued eating.

Turning off his COMM. Predaking looked over at the Dinosaur like Predacon, his optics taking in everything. Her sharp claws, long tail, elegant sail, and powerful teeth.

_She's beautiful. _He thought,

The Decepticon ground bridge portal opened a few minutes later. Several Vehicon miners, Knockout, and Shockwave stepped out of the portal.

"My! She's certainly a big one!" Knockout exclaimed when he saw the Dinosaur. "You had her with you and the Autobots still escaped."

Predaking snarled at the petite Decepticon. He didn't like what the medic was implying. "Only because they were cowards who fled at the opportunity!"

Nightstalker growled softly as the Miners walked toward her, smirking a little when they hesitated before gaining the courage to walk past her and enter the cave. More footsteps caught her attention and she narrowed her eyes when Shockwave walked towards her. She followed his every move as circled her.

"Interesting." Was all he said.

"What's so interesting, Shockwave?" Knockout asked. "She's just a Predacon clone, you were growing in your lab before the Autobots blew it up."

"She is NOT just a clone." Predaking growled.

Knockout flinched at the seething tone in Predaking's voice.

"Calm down, Predaking," Shockwave said. "What I find so interesting is that she does not seem as he does. Meaning she didn't imprint on me as Predaking had and therefore I can not control her."

Nightstalker smirked, pleased with the notion that the mech who claimed to create her, couldn't control her.

_Control me?_ Predaking thought, displeased by the idea of anyone controlling him.

"And because of that she is feral, I doubt even Lord Megatron could control her." Shockwave added.

"What use is a Predacon we can't control?" Complained Knockout. "She'd kill us all without thinking twice about it."

_You're damn right I will._ Nightstalker thought.

Predaking ignored the medic's whining, looking over at Nightstalker. He gazed into her eyes, not even aware he had the smallest of smiles on his lips.

_You're not feral._ He thought. _You're not feral at all. You're… free…_

"It stands to reason that the most logical person to control her would be another Predacon. In this case… Predaking." Shockwave finished.

"Yes, it does seem like he would be able to keep her contained, doesn't it?" Knockout mused. "After all, she didn't attack him when he arrived. It seemed she protected him."

Nightstalker snorted indifferently, she looked up suddenly when the Nemesis arrived, and she tilted her head curiously at the sight. She let out a startled growl when two heavy thuds sounded near the cave.

Predaking looked over to see Megatron and Starscream walking over to the group. Megatron was looking at Nightstalker as though he had found a new toy. While Starscream looked completely terrified, probably thinking that he would be treated as a chew toy for this Predacon as he once had been for Predaking.

"Lord Megatron." Predaking greeted giving the Decepticon a small bow.

Megatron looked up at Nightstalker, his red gaze locking with her green ones. She just stared right back as though she was unimpressed by his stature or how he carried himself.

"Knockout, have you inspect the Predacon?" He asked without looking away from her.

"I was just about to, Lord Megatron." Knockout replied, taking out a scanner and walking toward the Predacon and his leader.

"I can see that just by looking at her, she is different from Predaking." The silver Deception observed.

"She's obviously not a flier." Starscream remarked.

_Are they going to continue talking about us as though we are not here?_ Predaking thought, mildly annoyed.

Nightstalker gave Knockout a warning growl when he came too close for comfort.

"That is not what I meant, Starscream." Megatron almost growled, looking at his first Lt.

"It was just an observation." Starscream huffed.

Pausing for a moment when Nightstalker growled, the Decepticon medic took another step forward and held up his scanner.

"My lord, before this goes any further there is something you must know about the female Predacon." Shockwave said.

"And that would be?"

"It would appear that neither you nor I can control."

"WHAT?!" Starscream all but shrieked. "What do you mean you can't control her? I thought you programmed those things to obey you!"

"She is NOT a thing!" Predaking nearly snarled.

Nightstalker found the skinny flier's voice annoying, she found herself tempted to eat him.

"Logically yes. But due to the Autobot's attack on my lab, she was unable able to imprint upon me when she left the tube."

"So she's feral?" Megatron asked.

"Yes."

_That could prove to be a problem._ Megatron thought.

Knockout's scanner beeped a few minutes later. "According to my scan, the female is healthy but her Energon reserves of running low. She has been sustaining herself by eating the local wild life, like an organic would."

"She must have imprinted on an organic predator that is the most logical answer." Shockwave said after a moment of calculated silence.

"That would explain why she is feral, but not about the currently situation." Megatron replied.

A moment later, one of the Vehicon Miners exited the cave. "The vein has been located, the ore is quite rich with energy. We… also found a large pile of what I believe is called bones in one of the chambers."

"That explains it. She must have been using the cave for shelter and uncovered the vein." Starscream mused.

Nightstalker's calm and passive demeanor changed as her predatory instincts kicked into over drive at the mention of the chamber of bones. She let out a roar and charged toward the cave with every intent of ripping those in the cave to pieces.

The Vehicon shrieked in fear at the sight of the large Dinosaur barreling towards him.

Reacting instantly, Predaking transformed into his beast form and leaped into the air. He managed to get in front of her and landed directly in her path. He braced himself for impact, upon impact he wrapped his tail around her legs to knock her off balance. The result was the two of them tumbling over each other, going head of heels.

Snarling in rage, Nightstalker reacted savagely by clawing at him and trying to rip him apart as her animal side went into overdrive.

Predaking snarled and snapped back at her, trying to pin her down. He used one of his front legs to push on her sail to tip her over while his tail was still keeping one of her thrashing legs still.

Even pinned down on her side, the female Predacon continued to struggle and fight. Her long Crocodile like snout was trying to get at his throat so she could rip it out.

Of course, the dragon-like Predacon was smart enough to keep his vulnerable throat away from those gnashing teeth by arching back his long neck. He unfurled a wing and thumped her head with it in order to stun her enough to stop her struggles. He knew that if he didn't finish the fight son, her sheer mass would eventually over power him.

The blow seemed to knock some sense back into and her struggles ceased, her eyes cleared up and she relaxed, though winded from the fight.

''_I trust you are calm now?'' _Predaking asked.

He was panting just as hard as she was, though he made no intention of letting her up until he was sure the female Predacon had definitely stopped fighting.

''_Not that I have much of a choice but yes, I am calm now.''_ She replied with a small huff, looking at him with one neon green eye.

''_Good. Why did you go off like that?''_ Predaking asked. _''That Vehicon wasn't doing anything.''_

Nightstalker let out a growl. _''It's my chamber, that's why.''_

''_Your chamber?''_

''_Yes, my chamber. That entire cave is mine.''_

_She must the cave as her living quarters._ Predaking thought. _Like the rooms Megatron gave me._

''_Will you get off me already?''_ Nightstalker asked annoyance in her tone.

''_Very well.''_ He said before getting off and allowing her to stand.

She rose to her feet and shook her herself, he couldn't help but smirk as she saw that three of the Decepticons had the same look of shock on their faces. It was difficult to tell what the one-eyed one was thinking, but if she could guess just by looking at his body language it had to be satisfaction of some kind.

"Well! That was certainly exciting." Knockout remarked.

"It certainly proves that she is feral, this could become a problem." Megatron replied, crossing his arms.

"Maybe not," Starscream interjected. "He was able to overpower her. I'm sure he'd be able to keep her under control."

_I'd like to see him try._ Nightstalker thought with an inward growl.

"Or she could end up killing him then us," Knockout pointed out pessimistically. "She may not be as large as he is but she's certainly powerful. Its going to be difficult to channel her strength and aggression to its not aimed at us."

"So long as she turns that strength and aggression on the Autobots." Megatron coolly said.

"We simply need to find a way to ensure that she doesn't turn on us, she already proved that she could by nearly ripping one of our miners apart." Starscream put in.

Nightstalker turned her neon green eyes on Starscream and let out a deep threatening growl.

Predaking had to hold back the urge to chuckle as Nightstalker's growl made Starscream yelp in fear. Seeing the arrogant Seeker shake like that rather amusing.

''_You can tell your "Master" that I'm not interested in being his pet.''_ She told the other Predacon.

''_I would not expect you to be anyone's pet.''_ Predaking replied.

''_Good. Now you and the others can leave me alone once your finished mining my cave.''_ She turned her attention back to the cave, waiting for them to leave so she could be alone again, the way she liked it.

''_Actually… I would like for you to come with us. With… me,'' _Predaking said slowly then continued when she turned her attention to him. _''You won't be a pet, not after they know what we are capable of. But I would enjoy your company.''_

Nightstalker gave Predaking a long hard look. Part of her wanted to go with him to learn more of what she was. But that solitary part of her wanted to remain wild and stay free…


	3. Chapter 3

''_The decision is yours to make,''_ Predaking told her. _''I will not force you to go if you do not wish to.''_

Nightstalker snorted. _''You won't force me, but your "Master" is certainly thinking about it. Let him try, I'll tear him apart!''_

''_I cannot allow that.''_ He told her sternly.

''_Huh, that alone proves that you're their loyal pet. I want no part of it.''_ Nightstalker growled.

''_I am no one's pet!''_

''_Right. I'll believe that when you stop rolling onto your back so they can pet your belly.''_

Predaking had to resist the urge to bite her.

''_I am no one's pet.''_ He growled through clenched teeth.

''_Tell it to the tail, Fido.''_ She replied turning away.

A thunderous explosion went off from within the cave, followed by a bellow of smoke.

Everyone jumped at the sudden nose, Predaking, purely by instinct took to the air. A couple of the miners came out of the cave, trying to clear out their intakes of dust. Nightstalker however, panicked at the sound and bolted for the woods as flashes of what happened in the cave coming back all at once.

"What happened?!" Megatron demanded.

"Gas pocket, sir," Coughed one of the Miners. "A spark set off the gas."

"Is the mine still salvageable?" Starscream asked. "Or did the vein ignite as well?"

"And what was with the Predacon?" Knockout wondered looking in the direction where Nightstalker had fled. "She just took off."

"We can worry about that later, the mine is more important," Megatron replied looking back at the miner. "Well?"

"We managed to gather 80% of the mine before the explosion."

"At least we managed to get a good supply of the energon," Starscream said. "We will have to come back later with proper equipment if we wish to find a surviving vein."

Predaking barely heard the seeker's pointless musing about the energon, instead he was looking toward the partly trampled forest where Nightstalker had disappeared in. he strongly suspected that it had been the explosion that had set her off. He didn't blame her, not after what the Autobots had done, that would traumatize any one.

He simply hoped that he would see her again.

X X X

Nightstalker panted heavily as she finally came to a stop, she had to other wise she would have run smack dab into a cliff face. Panting still, the frightened Dinosaur like Predacon turned to look behind her. A small part of her was disappointed that the mate hadn't come after her.

_Why should I care? It wouldn't be the first time this has happened. _She thought bitterly.

X X X

"The energon is all well and good, but should we be letting the Predacon run around like that?" Knockout asked. "She's liable to become a hindrance if we do not do something."

"Like what, Knockout?" Starscream asked scornfully. "It's not like we can control her. Let her run wild for all I care."

"Actually, I believe the medic has a point," Predaking pointed out, after transforming into his robotic form. "Permission to search for her, sir?"

"Granted." Megatron said distractedly.

Giving a nod of thanks, Predaking transformed into his beast form and took to the sky. He flew over the forest, easily following the trail of parted trees pushed over by Nightstalker as she ran by.

X X X

Nightstalker leaned down and drank from a river before crossing it, the water only came up to the bottom of her calf at its deepest part.

_Time to find another cave._ She thought.

Predaking spotted the end of the trail, he tucked in his wings as he landed and trotted over to her.

''_Are you alright?''_

Nightstalker simply glanced at him before replying, sighing as if tired. _''Why do you care?''_

''_What do you mean?''_ He asked confused. _''What wouldn't I care?''_

''_You didn't before.''_

''_I don't understand…''_

''_No one came looking for me!''_ Nightstalker growled, eyes flashing with anger. _''For the longest I believed I was the last of our kind.''_

''_No one came looking for you because no one knew there was a survivor,''_ Predaking growled back. _''Everyone in that cave had been killed. The most anyone could find were a few burnt limbs.''_

Nightstalker looked at Predaking then looked away. _''I guess the explosion covered up any foot prints I had left when I escaped.''_

''_I swear, had I known you were alive, I wouldn't have stopped searching until I found you.''_

Nightstalker's eyes softened for a moment before looking away again. _''Actions speak louder then words, but I believe what you say is true.''_

''_Thank you.''_ Predaking said softly, moving closer to her.

The female Predacon narrowed her eyes a little, not quite sure why the male had moved closer to her.

''_May I ask your name?''_

''_It's Nightstalker.''_

Predaking gave a small nod. _''I am Predaking.''_

''_The name suits you, given your other form.''_

The dragon gave what looked like the equivalent of a pleased grin. _''Thank you, yours is quite lovely as well.''_ He commented.

Nightstalker blushed; thankfully her brownish red skin prevented the other from seeing it.

''_Please, come with us,'' _Predaking asked quietly. _''I don't want to be alone again. And I'm sure you don't either.''_

Nightstalker sighed again, he was right, although she was solitary by nature she didn't want to be alone anymore. _''Very well, I'll go with you.''_

Again the dragon gave what appeared to be a smile. _''Thank you.''_

Nightstalker gave him a half hearted smile.

Unable to stop himself, Predaking lowered his head a little and gently nuzzled her side; he even let out a soft purr.

Nightstalker nearly stumbled over a large log when she felt her spark race at the simply touch.

The dragon-like Predacon shivered as his spark thumped hard in his chest. He never felt like this before.

Nightstalker simply ignored the strange feeling, writing it off as indigestion.

''_So… shall we go back?''_ She asked uncertainly.

''_This way.''_ Predaking replied, turning around to head back to where he had last seen the Decepticons.

He still wondered why his spark was pounding so hard in his chest. What was causing it?"

X X X

Megatron turned to see Predaking emerged from the trees with the female Predacon right beside him.

Transforming, Predaking walked over to the Decepticon leader. "Nightstalker has agreed to come with us."

"Nightstalker?" Starscream repeated.

"It's only logical that sentient being such as them give themselves names. As I recall it _was _Predaking who named himself." Shockwave coolly put in.

"I know that," Starscream retorted hotly, trying to cover up that he had forgotten that little detail. "I was simply wondering how she told him her name, since it doesn't seem that she can't speak yet."

Megatron ignored his First Lt's. and continued to supervise the Miners load the energon onto the Nemesis.

"The most logical solution is that the pair have their own language and can speak it while only in their beast forms." Shockwave added.

Predaking nodded, confirming the one eyed Decepticon's guess.

Nightstalker looked up at the Decepticon ship, finding it rather impressive.

"Where is she going to stay?" Starscream asked. "If she can't transform, the only that is large enough is the kennel."

Predaking growled at the skinny flier. "She is NOT staying the kennel."

"It will only be for a few weeks," Megatron said without turning around. "Something tell me that Nightstalker will gain the ability to transform soon."

"That is logical. Predaking was able to transform after a few months. It will most likely take Nightstalker a few weeks."

"So there's no problem then." Starscream said satisfied.

Predaking scowled at Starscream before tuning to look at Nightstalker, he wanted to see how she would react to the notion of staying in the kennel.

Nightstalker looked at Predaking and gave a confused growl that sounded like 'what?' clearly indicating that she hadn't been paying attention.

Shifting into his beast form so the others wouldn't understand, he explained what they were talking about.

''_You don't have to stay in the there alone. If you wish it, I will stay with you until you gain that ability to transform.''_ Predaking finished.

''_You do realize that I spent a few weeks alone. But… do what you wish.''_ Nightstalker replied.

"We're going to either have to land the ship or open a ground bridge to get her aboard." Starscream said.

"Really, Starscream." Megatron said tone dripping with sarcasm.

Starscream flushed unhappily at his master's tone. He hated it when Megatron made him seem foolish or stupid. Not realizing that he had said something stupid.

Once the Energon was loaded onto the ship, Megatron requested a ground bridge. Once the portal opened, the Vehicons took the energon onto the ship. Knockout followed after them to supervise.

Megatron and Shockwave followed after the medic, followed shortly back Starscream, grumbling under his breath still flushed with annoyance.

''_Follow me and I'll take you inside.'' _Predaking told the other Predacon.

Nightstalker hesitated at the sight of the swirling vortex.

''_It's alright, it won't hurt you,''_ Predaking assured her. _''Think of it as a tunnel in the cave.''_

Nightstalker inwardly rolled her eyes, now he was comparing apples to oranges. But she understood what he was trying to say.

Once he was sure she would follow, Predaking trotted into the portal, a moment later he was on the deck of the ship. He turned and waited for Nightstalker to appear.

Nightstalker emerged from it a little more cautiously, that had been a strange experience.

''_Are you alright?''_ He asked.

''_That was… strange.'' _She admitted.

He gave a small smile. _''You'll get use to it.''_

Nightstalker gave a small snort of amusement or disagreement.

''_Come, the kennel is this way,'' _Predaking said, leading her across the massive deck. _''It truly doesn't bother you to use it?"_

Nightstalker shrugged. _''As long as this kennel doesn't have a door that locks, I'll be fine.''_

''_It does not." _The male replied.

''_I'll be fine then.''_

Walking across the deck, Predaking pointed out kennel where Nightstalker would stay until she was able to transform.

Nightstalker tilted her head. _''That doesn't look like a kennel…"_

"_That's what it's called.''_

''_Well, it needs a new name.''_

''_It doesn't really matter,'' _Predaking said with a shrug. _''Once you learn to transform, you'll be given quarters inside.''_

''_This should be fun then.'' _She replied with mild sarcasm.

Predaking was silent for a moment then said softly. _''If you want me to stay with you, I will.''_

For some reason, she was tempted to ask him, but all she said was, her tone neutral. _''As I said before… do what you wish.''_


	4. Chapter 4

''_I… I would like to stay.''_ Predaking said, feeling strangely nervous.

Nightstalker raised an eyebrow; she could tell that Predaking was nervous by not only his posture but his scent as well.

_What does he have to be nervous about? We're simply sharing the kennel._ She thought a little confused.

_Why am I so nervous? _Predaking wondered. _She's just another bot._

Nightstalker started sniffing around the hanger, looking for a place where she could sleep until she could transform.

''_I made myself a nest while I was sleeping in here.''_ Predaking said before showing it to her.

Nightstalker sneezed when she inhaled dust while sniffing around the nest. _''Smells like you too.''_

Predaking chuckled softly, glad that his scales camouflaged his blush.

''_I guess it's dusty.''_

''_You haven't used it in awhile from the looks of it.''_ Nightstalker replied.

''_When Megatron found out that I was no mere beast, he gave me a room inside the ship.''_

''_Interesting.''_ Nightstalker said unable to fight back a yawn.

''_You should get some rest,''_ Predaking told her. _''It's been a long day.''_

Nightstalker wasn't in the mood to growl at him, instead she simply chuckled softly and laud down and closed her eyes.

The dragon like Predacon did the same, his wings setting over his back.

Giving one last yawn, Nightstalker slowly fell asleep, next to Predaking.

Before falling asleep as well, the male thought about the odd feeling in his spark while he lay next to the female, wondering what it meant before allowing sleep to claim him.

X X X

_-Sir! The female Predacon seems to be on a rampage! She's chasing Vehicons across the deck!- Came the panicked cry of one of the troopers._

"What?!" Megatron shouted before tuning to Predaking, whom he had been speaking with prior to the call.

"What happened, my lord?" Predaking asked then narrowed his eyes. "Are the Autobots attacking. He sounded hopeful.

"No, it's Nightstalker," Megatron replied with an annoyed growl. "She's been with us for three days and she's already causing problems."

Predaking tilted his head a little in confusion. "Problems, sir?"

Megatron played back the transmission then growled a threat clear in his tone. "Get her under control or I will."

After watching the screen for a few moments, Predaking nodded before heading up to the desk. He quickly saw the Dinosaur like Predacon chasing terrified Vehicons troopers across the landing pad. Shaking his head, he transformed into his beast form and planted himself squarely in her path forcing her to stop.

''_What?''_ She asked panting slightly.

''_Why were chasing the Vehicons?" _He replied, yellow eyes narrowed.

''_For fun, but mostly out of boredom.''_

''_You're scaring them half to death.''_

''_That's what makes it so fun. They make it so easy.''_ She smirked.

Predaking's jaw dropped a little. _''You find scaring your allies' fun?''_ He asked, finding the idea unsettling.

Nightstalker rolled her eyes, she didn't see the troopers as her allies nor did she see Megatron as her master. _''Well, normally I'd be out patrolling for hunting grounds or new territory. However,… seeing how I'm suck on this ship, messing with them is the next best thing.''_

''_You don't have to hunt anymore, there's plenty of energon. What do you mean stuck?''_

She rolled her eyes again. _''Old habits are hard to break. What I mean is unlike you, I can't leave this slagging ship.''_

Predaking finally understood what she was saying. _''I see. You wish to get off the ship.''_

''_If only for a few hours, I need something to do.''_

The dragon thought about what she said before speaking again. _''I suppose I could ask Lord Megatron if you can accompany me on a patrol.''_

This captured her interest._ ''Thank you.''_

''_You're welcome.''_ Predaking replied before transforming into his robot form and headed back inside not before telling the terrified troopers that Nightstalker would no longer chase them.

X X X

Megatron who was now standing beside Soundwave, turning at the sound of Predaking's footsteps.

"Did you gain control of the situation?" He asked.

"Yes, my lord. Nightstalker has been feeling cooped up and taking it out on the troopers. With your permission, may I take her on patrol with me? That might prevent more incidents like this one from happening again."

Megatron thoughtfully stroked his chin for a moment. "Very well, you may take her with you."

"Thank you, my lord." Predaking said with a small bow before returning to the landing pad.

X X X

Nightstalker peered over the side of the ship, curious to see exactly how high the ship truly was.

"Don't try it," Predaking advised. "With out wing, you will not survive the fall."

Nightstalker looked at Predaking and snorted, she didn't have a death wish.

"Soundwave is going to open a ground bridge for us, we just have to step through it."

Nightstalker still wasn't a fan of the ground bridge, but she had little choice as she didn't have wings.

A ground bridge portal opened up a moment later and Predaking stepped through and gestured for Nightstalker to follow.

Together, they exited the portal about a mile from the ship into a clearing that was large enough for the dragon to take to the air.

Nightstalker could easily smell the ocean over the smell of tress. Smirking a little, she headed in hat direction as she could also smell prey.

_I wonder where she's going._ Predaking wondered.

While he could just detect the smell of the ocean, other scents escaped him as his sense of smell wasn't as strong as hers. Changing his course, he decided to follow the female Predacon.

X X X 

Nightstalker emerged from the tree line and smiled when she saw the ocean, in the distance she could see the heads of seals as they came up for air. There were hundreds more resting on the shore.

_Prefect._ She thought.

Predaking landed beside her a look of utter astonishment on his face, this was the first time he had seen the ocean.

Nightstalker couldn't help but smile a little at the look of awe on the dragon's face, she too had felt the same she had first seen the ocean.

''_Amazing isn't it?''_

''_Indeed,''_ He murmured. _''I've never seen so much water in one place. What are those small creatures.''_

''_I overheard some humans calling them seals. They're more of a snack then a meal.''_ She replied.

As they watched, a large black and white creature shot part way up the beach, snagged one of the seals before thrashing back toward the sea, and vanished.

''_Now that is a meal,''_ Predaking commented impressed. _''Do you know what that is called?''_

''_No idea… stay here. I'm gonna go catch one.''_ She told him before heading toward the water, causing the seal on the beach to panic and scatter.

She waded into the water until it reached her hips where she stood completely still for the longest time before plunging her head into the water. She pulled her head a moment later, in her jaws, she had the creature's head, which she easily crushed to kill it before taking it to shore where Predaking was waiting.

Predaking trotted over to her and sniffed the creature. _''Smells pretty normal, only wetter.''_

Nightstalker set the dead creature down before replying. _''Tastes good too. Have a bite.''_

Having never needed to hunt or eat other animals, Predaking hesitated for a moment, but he didn't want to look weak in front of Nightstalker; who had do this for weeks before being found, lowered his head and took a bite.

Nightstalker watched him to see how he would react to his first bite of meat.

''_Hmm, a little odd, not bad though,''_ He replied. _''Is meat always so chewy.''_

''_Depends on what your eating. Well, seeing how your eating the fat, the answer to your question is yes.''_

''_Yes, but what is it? I've never had to interact with other animals before.''_

Nightstalker thought about it for a moment, trying to come up with a way to put it into terms in which Predaking could understand.

''_It's… fuel I guess.''_

''_Fuel? An odd sort of fuel.'' _He replied, taking another bite.

Nightstalker used the claws on her foot to rip open the carcass before shoving her snout inside a moment later she pulled out a large gray organ. She ripped it in half and tossed the other half to Predaking.

''_Eat that, it has the most nutrients.'' _She told him before eating her half of the organ.

X X X

Within a few minutes, the pair had completely devoured their prey, only the bones remained.

Predaking licked the blood off his muzzle and gave himself a shake.

''_I enjoyed that.''_

Nightstalker smiled for a moment before sinking her teeth into a large thick rib bone and tore it from the body.

''_What are you doing?''_ Predaking asked, tilting his head.

''_Taking a trophy. It also fun to chew on.''_ She replied.

''_Ah, I see.''_ He said before taking a rib bone for himself.

The dinosaur like Predacon was rather pleased with herself that she had been able to release Predaking's inner carnivore.

Looking down at himself then at Nightstalker, the male took notice that they were covered in blood and gore from the meal.

''_I believe we are in need of a bath.''_

Nightstalker chuckled softly. _''Follow me, there should be a river or lake near by.''_

''_Lead the way.''_

Giving a small nod, the female Predacon lead the other back toward the forest, following her keen sense of smell towards fresh water.

X X X

After setting their bones down near the shore, the pair waded into the water to wash the gore from their body.

As Predaking washed the blood from his muzzle, he glance over at Nightstalker as she rose to her feet after dunking herself. He found himself watching droplets of water cascade down her body.

Allowing her animal side to take over, Nightstalker went into deeper water where she soon vanished from sight.

_What is she doing?_ He wondered as he walked into deeper water.

He stopped when the water reached the base of his neck. He peered at the water's glassy surface as he tried to spot the female.

Nightstalker could easily see him from under the water. Feeling playful, she reached out with her muzzle and gave his ankle a little nip all the while staying under the water.

Predaking let out a surprised roar and reared back at the sudden nip. He peered at the water again, trying to spot her before she did it again.

She circled the dragon before playfully giving his rear ankle a little nip.

Jumping, the male Predacon nearly let out a stream of fire, he began to back out of the water, head swinging from side to side to try and find Nightstalker. He wouldn't admit it out loud but being in water like this was a little unnerving, he was build to fly, not swim.

The first to surface was Nightstalker's sail, followed the top of her head, snout and eyes. It was hard to tell but the female Predacon had a grin her on her face.

''_I suppose you think that was funny.''_ Predaking grumbled.

''_I was kinda funny.''_ She replied.

''_I don't think I like water very much.''_

''_More for me.''_ Nightstalker told him.

Predaking walked back toward the shore, once back on dry land she shook himself dry. He looked over his shoulder at the female Predacon who was now peering into the water.

Nightstalker's animal side had taken over and her instincts were now kicked into high gear. She was combing through the water as if looking for something.

Watching from the shore, Predaking tilted his head.

_What is she up to?_ He wondered.

The female ignored the male as she continued combing through the water.

''_What are you doing?''_ Predaking asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

The beast side of her was in total control and completely unaware of Predaking's approach.


	5. Chapter 5

''_Nightstalker?''_ Predaking asked softly, coming up beside her.

Nightstalker's reaction was purely instinctual and animalistic; she roared and attacked him.

Rearing back in surprise, the dragon like Predacon dodged her snapping jaws. He was stunned that she would attack him unexpectedly like this. Nevertheless, he would not allow her to take him down without a fight. Knowing that she had the advantage while in the water, he quickly retreated from the water.

The creature that was Nightstalker let out a roar as it all but exploded out of the water to chase after the intruder.

In a single bound, Predaking took to the air, staying well out of reach of slashing claws and gnashing teeth. His own bestial instincts were kicking in and with a roar of his own unleashed a stream of fire toward his attacker.

Snarling the Dinosaur fled back into the water before the stream of fire could get reach it, the aquatic Dinosaur quickly vanished once it hit deeper water.

The dragon redirected the flame toward the water, knowing that it would heat up to the point where the female would be forced to leave the water or cook to the death in the scolding hot lake water. Once she left the safety of the water, he would dive bomb her and hopefully score a good hit.

The dragon was hovering over the water, just out of reach; his tail however was not. Using the growing steam to her advantage, the Dinosaur's snout shot out of the water and sank her teeth into his tail and jerked her head back down into the water, taking him down with her where she had the advantage.

Predaking shrieked in fear as he was dragged under, thrashing hard, he tried to break her grip to try to get the surface. His wings were useless in the water; they only hindered his frantic escape.

A kick to the face caused Nightstalker to snap out of it and let out go of his tail, inhaling water at the same time.

Once free, Predaking clawed his way to the surface, he dragged himself onto the shore and shook himself off, panting hard. He looked over his shoulder, wondering why she had not come after him.

Nightstalker broke through the surface a few moments later, hacking and coughing up water as she stumbled onto the bank not far from where he was.

Hurrying over, Predaking placed his head against her shoulder so he could help her onto the bank.

''_Are you ok?"_ He asked feeling a little worried.

''_Yeah,''_ Nightstalker rasped. _''Not the first time I've swallowed water.''_

''_I think we've had enough of the lake for today,'' Predaking said._ _''You should rest for a bit before we head back to the ship.''_

Nightstalker snarled at him, eyes flashing with anger. _''I told you I'm fine!''_

''_All right, fine! I want to rest, ok?!''_ He snarled back. _''You're the one who dragged me under the water! Unlike you, I have a hard time swimming!''_

''_Then go rest, you big baby! Next time, don't come near me if I'm acting strange, I could have killed you!''_

With a growling huff, she stomped the rest of the way toward the shore and grabbed her bone. She walked some distance away before laying down to gnaw on it.

''_Well excuse me for being concerned!'' _Predaking growled before walking away as well.

Nightstalker growled under her breath as she gnawed on the thick rib bone, her tail swiping from side to side in annoyance.

Predaking let out a snort of annoyance as he found a place to rest. With his wings resting on his face, he laid his head on his paws; he didn't even glance back at the other Predacon.

_Stupid dragon. Can't even swim, what beast can't swim?_ Nightstalker thought with a growl.

Predaking glanced at the lake and shivered. _What kind of beast enjoys being underwater like that?_

X X X

Nightstalker approached Predaking some time later; her posture gave away her lingering annoyance and anger.

''_Finished resting? I'm sure your Master will be wondering where his beloved pet is.''_

Predaking sank his claws into the ground in order to suppress his urge to growl at her. _''I am no ones pet.''_

''_What ever. Let's go… pet.'' _Nightstalker said, turning to walk away.

Snarling, Predaking jumped to his paws and planted himself right in front of her, yellow eyes bright with rage.

''_Stop calling me a pet!''_

Nightstalker rose to her full height before replying. _''Then stop at groveling at Megatron's feet like one.''_

''_I do not grovel.''_ He growled.

Nightstalker snorted. _''Could have fooled me. Megatron maybe your Lord and Master, that does not make him mine.''_

''_Don't forget, Nightstalker. Megatron and Shockwave are the reason we exist.''_

''_So that automatically means that I owe them something?''_ Nightstalker growled. _"And Megatron doesn't strike me as the scientific type.''_

''_It means you should at least show them some respect," _Predaking said sternly. _''And while Shockwave was the one who created us, it was at Megatron's orders.''_

''_I have some respect for Shockwave, but is Megatron who must earn my respect.'' _She replied before walking around him.

Predaking huff before turning to follow her, he made a call for a ground bridge.

X X X

Megatron stood on the landing pad, simply enjoying some time alone. This didn't last long as a ground bridge portal opened a few feet away; a moment later Predaking and Nightstalker emerged from it.

Seeing the gray mech standing on the landing pad, Predaking shifted into his robot form.

"Is there something wrong, my lord?"

"No." Was all Megatron said.

Nightstalker walked past the pair, bone in her jaws and growled something under her breath.

"Very well, my lord." Predaking replied before following after Nightstalker.

The growl that Nightstalker gave Predaking as he walked past her, told the Deception Lord that something had happened during their patrol.

Instead of going to the kennel with Nightstalker like he had done several times before Predaking went back to his quarters. Grumbling under his breath about stubborn, short-tempered females.

Megatron gave an annoyed growl before heading for Knockout and Shockwave's shared laboratory.

X X X

Knockout was loading some synthetic energon samples into the spinner.

Shockwave looked up from what he had been doing when Megatron walked in muttering something about Predacons before returning to his work.

The red Decepticon knew better then to comment about his Lord's mood. He hadn't been watching Starscream's beatings without learning anything.

"Is something wrong, my lord?"

_He's muttering under his breath like a nutcase. Of course something's wrong._ Knockout thought.

"Yes, Shockwave. Those two Predacons of yours refuse to get along." Megatron ranted.

"Did they get into a fight?" Knockout asked.

"They got into some sort of fight. Nightstalker was clearly pissed off at Predaking." Megatron replied.

"Hmm, wonder what it was about." Knockout wondered before turning his attention back to his work.

"Who knows," Megatron growled. "If they cannot get along, they will most likely become a liability the next time we engage the Autobots."

"Illogical, my lord," Shockwave replied. "What ever the problem they have with each is moot compared to their mutual hared of the Autobots is assured."

Megatron narrowed his optics, knowing that Shockwave was right. Their hatred for the Autobots would overshadow their hatred for one another.

"Our plan of using the Autobots to kill the Predacons cemented that hatred," Shockwave went on. "Nightstalker and Predaking will fight them to the death."

"As long as I am the one who rips out Prime's spark in the end it does not matter." Megatron put in with a soft growl.

"Of course, my lord." Shockwave replied.

The silver Decepticon approached the purple scientist and whispered into his audio.

"Come to my quarters tonight."

"Yes, my lord." Shockwave replied.

Knockout made sure to act as though he didn't notice the pair interacting. The last time someone had questioned why Shockwave was spending so much time in Megatron's private quarters ended up being a target in the shoot range.

Megatron lightly stroked Shockwave's chin a small smile on his face. "Soundwave will be joining us. I hope you do not mind the extra company."

"I do not. Though we've never had a guest before."

"I simply figured we could try something new." Megatron purred.

"Very well. I have no objections." Shockwave commented.

The silver warlord moved closer to the one eyed mech. "I'll see you tonight then."

Shockwave felt a shiver of anticipation run through him at the expression in the larger Cons optics. He was also looking forward to tonight.

"Until tonight, my beloved Shockwave." Megatron whispered huskily, giving one of his antennas' a little nip before leaving.

Shockwave had to bite down a groan of pleasure at the sensation, not wanting to embarrass himself in front of Knockout. He was grateful that the sports car was pointedly ignoring him.

X X X

Megatron headed back to his quarters with a small smile on his face. He met up with Soundwave on his way there.

"Shockwave has agreed to have you join us." He informed the silent mech.

Soundwave nodded silently. To most, it would appear that the lithe black and blue mech didn't care one way or another. However, to those who truly knew him he could see by his body language; the tension in his arms, the tilt of his head. Soundwave was excited.

Megatron chuckled, giving Soundwave's chin an affectionate stroke with a tender claw.

Soundwave shivered at the touch, leaning into it.

The silver mech purred softly before leaning down and placed a kiss on Soundwave's forehead, he smiled a little when Soundwave purred in reply and moved closer to him. He wrapped his arms around the smaller mech and held him close, like Shockwave, he deeply cared for him. He wanted to share his berth with him like he was doing with Shockwave.

Soundwave placed his hands on the larger mech's shoulders, gazing at him adoringly behind his mask. After Shockwave's apparent death back on Cybertron, he had been amazed that Megatron had shown an interest in him. When Shockwave had returned alive, he had been driven nearly insane with jealously that gave way to fear that Megatron would simply abandon him to be with his pervious lover. The silent mech had never been so happy to be proven wrong.

"I'll see you tonight, my dear Soundwave. And maybe we can convince Shockwave that the three of us can be together." Megatron spoke, giving his forehead another tender kiss.

"_Together."_ Soundwave repeated with a recording of Megatron's voice.

Soundwave didn't mind sharing Megatron with Shockwave, as long as it meant that he would still be with the gray mech.

Megatron's optics softened a bit before lightly stroking his chin again. "Until tonight."

"_Until tonight."_ Soundwave repeated.


	6. Chapter 6

Nightstalker heard Predaking come but she remained where she was and continued to gnaw on the bone.

''_We need to talk.'' _Predaking said.

''_There's nothing to say.''_ She replied flatly.

''_I think there is. If we're going to work together, then we need to find a way to get along.''_

''_Don't come near me while in the water.''_ She told him tartly.

''_You were acting odd. I was concerned." _He admitted.

She paused for a moment and turned her head slightly. _''Why were you concerned? I wasn't having a seizure or anything.''_

''_It was the way you were staring into the water… it was… disconcerting.''_

''_Oh, my… other side must have taken over. I think I was looking for fish.'' _She appeared to be a little embarrassed by that.

Predaking tilted his head, yellow eyes narrowed curiously. _''Your other side? What do you mean?''_

''_I'm… not sure how to explain.''_ She admitted.

''_Can you try?"_ He asked, tone soft.

She went silent as she tried to think of a way to explain it. _''I… think it has something to do with my animal side.''_

''_Your animal side? Is this something to do with being in the wild for so long?''_

Nightstalker shrugged in reply.

''_I see,'' _Predaking commented then rolled his shoulders. _''Well, the next time you start acting strange, I'll get your attention from a distance."_

Nightstalker snorted in amusement before looking over her shoulder to look at him.

''_And no more pulling me under the water,''_ He continued. _''That was… unpleasant.''_

''_Stay out of the deep end, because I'm making no promises.''_ She smiled.

Predaking shuddered at the thought of being dragged under water again. _''No problem there.''_

Nightstalker chuckled again. _''Are we good now?''_

The dragon smiled before lying down beside her. _''We're good.''_

''_Here,''_ She replied, nudging his rib bone toward his paws. _''You left this behind when you went inside.''_

''_Thank you.''_ He said a little surprised that she had saved it; a small part of him had thought that she had chucked the bone off the ship.

The female Predacon gave a small nod before returning to her bone.

Predaking watched her for a moment before finding himself staring at her hips, mainly what was between those hips and he blushed as an erotic thought entered his mind. He inwardly shook his head before distracting himself by gnawing on his bone.

As she gnawed the bone Nightstalker found herself enjoying the dragon's company.

The dragon like Predacon chewed his own for a while, enjoying the silence. He had grown to gate the constant chatter, mainly because of Starscream; he swore that the seeker enjoyed the sound of his voice. He heard it enough when the blasted seeker tried to 'tame' him. The only time the seeker seemed to shut up was in times of battle.

Neither dragon nor dinosaur were aware that their tails had moved closer to one another.

Predaking blinked in surprise as he broke through the bone to the bone morrow. _''This is good.''_

Nightstalker chuckled. _''The flavor of the marrow differs depending on the bone and animal.''_

''_This one tastes a little salty and fatty at the same time.''_

''_That's why its one of my favorites.''_ She replied before using her back teeth to break the bone.

Predaking turned to look at her. _''Have you tried different types?''_

''_I've had a few in my travels.'' _She replied.

''_Maybe we could go hunting some time.''_

She smiled. _''That could be fun or disastrous.''_

''_Well… lets hope for fun then.''_

''_Fair enough.''_

Predaking chuckled softly before going back to his half chewed bone.

Nightstalker finished her bone a moment later before she let out a rather loud burp.

''_Very ladylike.''_ He joked.

''_I try.''_ She grinned.

The female Predacon licked the remains of the marrow and bits of bone from her muzzle before shifting to get comfortable. She stiffened upon feeling Predaking's tail resting on hers.

Predaking was to busy finishing off his bone to notice that his tail was on Nightstalker's. He blinked in surprise when she growled softly and pushed his tail away with her own.

Nightstalker said nothing; she simply laid her head down and closed her neon green eyes.

Predaking once again found himself looking at the other Predacon's powerful form and when another erotic thought entered his mind, he smiled before curling up a little and laid the end of his tail over his nose before drifting off.

X X X

Megatron had dimmed the lights in his quarters to set the moon for tonight, the silver war lord wanted this night to be special. He had a feeling that it would be a night to remember.

Reaching Megatron's quarters, Shockwave knocked once before entering. He glanced over at a small table and saw three cubes of High Grade and a bowl of multicolored treats. Megatron hadn't given him a romantic dinner in quite a long time.

The silver Deception looked up and smiled when he saw Shockwave enter. He wanted this to be special which was why he had gone all out with everything.

"Hello, Megatron." Shockwave said.

"Shockwave." Megatron smiled, walking over.

The one eyed mech put his arms around Megatron's neck, pressing close. He nuzzled the taller Cons cheek like a kiss.

His lord purred at the kiss like nuzzle and wrapped his large arms around his waist, giving his aft a teasing squeeze.

Optic dimming slightly, the scientist was about to suggest that they skip dinner and go right to the berth when another knock sounded.

"Enter." Megatron replied.

The door opened and Soundwave entered, he was rather surprised to see that Megatron had done all of this in his quarters.

Shockwave gave Soundwave a nod as the silent mech entered; he wasn't entirely thrilled at the idea of sharing his lover with another. But if it made Megatron happy, he would give it a chance.

Soundwave returned his nod as he shut the door behind him.

"Shall we sit down?" Shockwave suggested, walking over to the tale, gently tugging Megatron with him.

Chuckling quietly, Megatron followed his one eyed lover.

Shockwave sat down, noting the circular table and the three chairs set around it. The Decepticon leader had made it so he would be sitting exactly the same distance from the both of them. Shockwave could appreciate the logic of it.

Soundwave sat down as well and noticed that he was sitting across from Shockwave, with Megatron in the middle seat.

Shockwave took a cube and sipped it through a small opening under his optic. "This is excellent high grade."

"It's Knockout's special brew," Megatron replied then looked at Soundwave. "No need to be shy, Soundwave."

Soundwave's shoulders sagged slightly as he gave a silent sigh, a minute past before he reached up and removed his visor and set it down on his right.

Shockwave blinked in surprise, he hadn't realized that the screen was in reality a mask that hid Soundwave's face. And what a face, Soundwave was slagging gorgeous!

Aside from a scar on his lip; a trophy from his Gladiator days Soundwave's silver almost white face was flawless. The quiet mech was the surprised look in Shockwave's body language and he looked away feeling a little uncomfortable, he had felt the same way when he had first showed Megatron his face. He always felt naked and vulnerable without his mask/visor on.

Turning away as well, Shockwave snipped his cube, feeling a brief flash of jealously grip his spark about Soundwave's face as he had none of his own. He wondered if Megatron preferred a mech that he could properly kiss and receive a kiss in return.

Megatron placed a hand on Shockwave's thigh, giving it a little squeeze. Like Soundwave; he could easily read the scientists body language.

Shockwave gave his lover a grateful glance, feeling reassured. He knew that Megatron had never given him a reason to doubt him and he knew that his silver lord would always be there for him.

The silver war lord gave him a small smile in return before taking another sip from his cube.

Soundwave sat quietly as he drank his cube; he wasn't much of a conversationalist. He preferred to people watch, one could learn quite a lot about someone just by watching them.

"Why made the energon gummies?" Shockwave asked. "They're quite tasty."

"I… did." Soundwave said quietly before clearly his throat as his voice was a little scratchy from not talking for so long.

"I'm impressive," Shockwave murmured. "You're full of surprises, aren't you Soundwave?"

"I guess." Soundwave replied, fingering the lip of his half empty cube.

Sensing he had made Soundwave uncomfortable, Shockwave returned to the energon Gummies. Each one had a different flavor.

Megatron rested his other hand on Soundwave's thigh, giving it a little squeeze, trying to reassure him like he had Shockwave.

Soundwave smiled a little before reaching over and taking a few gummies and began eating them one at a time.

"The purple Gummies were made with strong High Grade. If you eat to much of them, you can get a little buzzed." He told them, holding one up between his thumb and forefinger.

"High grade Gummies?" Shockwave commented, sampling one. "Delicious."

Soundwave smiled again, there were very few Decepticons on the Nemesis enjoyed his High Grade Gummies. He was glad that some one other then Megatron and Knockout like them.

Shockwave ate another High Grade Gummy but forced himself not to eat another. He didn't want to get drunk not when he still had half a cube.

Megatron gently took hold of Soundwave's hand when the silent mech went to plop another gummy into his mouth.

Soundwave raised an eye plate then smiled a little when he understood what Megatron wanted.

_They're up to something._ Shockwave thought as he watched the pair.

Megatron gently brought Soundwave's hand to him and opened his mouth to allow the treat to land on his glossa.

_Ah, I had forgotten that Megatron likes to be fed sometimes._ Shockwave reminded himself.

After eating the gummy, Megatron gave the tips of Shockwave's fingers a little lick. Tasting the sweetness of the treat on each digit.

Shockwave found himself getting aroused just by watching them interact; he knew how good it felt to feel that talented glossa on his fingers caressing each joint.

Soundwave gave a soft moan as Megatron took on of his fingers into his mouth and gently sucked on the digit.

"Shall we take this to the berth?" Shockwave suggested.

Megatron purred softly as he removed Soundwave's fingers from his mouth. "Excellent idea, Shockwave."

Rising from his chair, Shockwave sauntered over to the berth; he put a little swing in his hips, for he knew that move would drive Megatron crazy.

Megatron gave a soft growl of approval as he saw those swaying hips.

_Shockwave's asking for it._ Soundwave thought his own optics glued on Shockwave's swaying hips.

Shockwave sat on the edge berth, crossing one leg over his knee and leaned back a little. He beckoned Megatron over with a finger.

Megatron gave a lustful purr before rising from his chair and approached Shockwave like a beast would stalk its prey.

The scientist purred back, reaching out with his foot to rub his ankle against Megatron's leg.

"Do you like what you see?" He asked voice sultry.

"Oh, you have no idea." Megatron purred, moving closer and trapping the mech by planting his burly arms on either side of him.

Soundwave felt his panel begin to heat up as he continued to watch, wondering if Shockwave like being dominated by Megatron like he did.

Placing both hands on the large mech's chest, Shockwave shivered as he felt the powerful engines beneath the warm plating. He loved to feel Megatron's weight pressing him into the berth while they made love.

Pressing close, Megatron leaned down and kissed Shockwave's neck while softly purring his engine.

Shockwave mewled and tilted his head back, giving him better access to his throat.

Gently nipping his neck, Megatron stroked his thigh, teasingly grazing his lover's panel with a claw.

Groaning softly, Shockwave wrapped his arms around his master's neck to pull him closer. He hooked a leg over his hip to grind their together, creating pleasurable friction between them.

Megatron groaned softly at the feel of Shockwave's panel grinding against his own. With desire gripping his spark, he gently pushed his lover onto the berth and even groped his panel.

Shockwave mewled eagerly at the grope, a moment later his panel opened freeing his harden cable, the tip glistening with lubricant.

Purring softly, Megatron licked the lubricant from the cables tip causing Shockwave to moan his name in pleasure.

"Take me…" Shockwave asked his optic dim with pleasure and need.

"As you wish, my love." Megatron purred opening his panel.

The purple mech shivered in anticipation, he wanted to feel his lover's massive cable fill him to the brim and impale him over and over. He wanted to cry out his lovers name, scream it when he climaxed.

Megatron trapped Shockwave's arms above his head before sliding into him and within moments he had sheathed himself inside the purple mech's tight port.

Shockwave moaned, back arching the only thing he could do with his arms pinned above his head, he was glad that his large cannon was removable other wise this would have been uncomfortable. He turned his head to see Soundwave watching them from his chair, the quiet mech's optics were bright with arousal and his cheeks flushed. Shockwave found it incredibly arousing.

Megatron purred with pleasure as he started to thrust in and out of Shockwave's glistening supple port. He gave one of Shockwave's antenna a nip before whispering into his audio.

"There's something I'd like for you to try, you might even enjoy it."

"What is it, my love?" Shockwave mewled.

"This." Megatron replied.

What felt like a second cable slowly slid inside Shockwave already snug port, the sound Shockwave made caused the silent mech pressed against Megatron's back smile a little with barely restrained lust.

**((A/N: Do not worry, Nightstalker will transform into her bipedal form. Please be patient. And incase you haven't noticed; I approve of the Megatron/Shockwave/Soundwave pairing. ^_^ Please read and review to tell me what you think of this chapter, no flames or trolling thank you.)) **


	7. Chapter 7

Shockwave's optic widened and he let out a gasped through his head back with a moan. The stretch of his port was painful and yet it felt so good.

Megatron smirked a little at his lover's reaction, he gave a soft purr when he felt Soundwave nuzzle and kiss the back of his neck.

Shockwave moaned and tried to push his hips up, only to whine in frustration when Megatron kept him pinned. Neither cable inside of him was moving and it was driving him crazy!

Megatron chuckled and gave him a small nuzzle. "You've never been this impatient."

"I need you." Shockwave mewled simply.

Megatron simply smiled before slowly trusting in and out, the tendril started to move as well.

Groaning with pleasure, Shockwave's head looted back as he optic dimmed with pleasure.

Soundwave easily matched Megatron's rhythm; he wondered just how long it would take Shockwave to notice that one of his tentacles was impaling him.

Shockwave's hips twitched as he moaned he could feel every sensor in his port being rubbed over and it was turning him into a moaning mess.

The silver warlord purred softly, nuzzling and nipping Shockwave's neck as he deepened his thrusts.

Mewling, Shockwave tilted his head back, giving his master better access. He opened his optic and briefly glanced down and blinked at what he saw.

_Is that one of Soundwave's tentacles?"_

Megatron groaned into Shockwave's neck as the other tentacle entered his rear port, after given a moment to adjust the appendage began thrusting in and out of him.

Shockwave groaned as well, the sight of the appendage moving in and out of Megatron's rear port was making his temperature and his arousal soar.

Megatron's optics widened in surprise when he felt the appendage thrusting inside him expand within his port. He had no idea that Soundwave could do that! He groaned loudly as the pleasure increased tenfold.

"Please tell me all of your tentacles can do that…" Shockwave moaned.

Soundwave smiled then expanded the tentacle inside Shockwave, both groaned as the thrusts increased.

The one eyed mech sank his claws into Megatron's arms and held fast as though he would be washed away by sheer pleasure if he let go. It had never felt so good before.

Megatron climaxed with a roar, he left gouges in the berth where he dugs his claws into the material as he emptied himself into the mech beneath him.

Feeling the cable inside him gush out warm fluids through Shockwave over the edge, he hit his climax and he let out a scream of pleasure as his vision went white. He sank his claws deeper into Megatron's shoulders, drawing blood.

Megatron let out a groan before slumping against Shockwave panting hard, both gave a soft moan as Soundwave's tentacles slithered out of their ports.

Shockwave trembled in the afterglow, loving the feel of Megatron's heavier weight on top of him. He lazily put an arm around his master's waist, the other hand reached down to caress the tentacle lying beside him.

Soundwave was slumped against the chair he had brought with him to catch himself; his thighs were stained with lube as he had pleasured himself while his tentacles had pleasured the two on the berth.

"That… was amazing…" Shockwave panted.

Megatron purred in agreement before sitting up and pulling out of Shockwave port. He gave Shockwave's erect cable a teasing stroke before speaking.

"Shall we help Soundwave properly overload?"

"It is only… logically that we do…" Shockwave said with a moan at the stroke before sitting up.

Megatron beckoned Soundwave with a claw then purred. "You, my dear Soundwave will be between us that way we call can have pleasure."

Soundwave liked the sound of that as he joined them on the berth.

Shockwave put his arms around the Soundwave as he sat between them. He rather liked that he could easily encircle the slender mech's waist.

Soundwave leaned back into Shockwave's embrace, nuzzling his neck. He smiled a little when the purple mech purred and tilted his head back to give him better access.

Holding Soundwave to him, Shockwave's hands began to explore the slender frame, clawed fingers dipped into seams to gently play with the wires underneath, giving an inward smile at the mewls that came from Soundwave.

Megatron smiled as he watched, they looked so good together, he could feel his cable slowly harden again.

Shockwave could feel himself coming aroused again as Soundwave's lithe body rubbed against him.

Purring with lust, Megatron gently took hold of Soundwave's chin. "Open up, your rear panel as well." He purred again before kissing him.

"I like the sound of that." Shockwave replied, grinding his renewed arousal against Soundwave's rear panel.

Soundwave groaned into the kiss, which allowed Megatron to slip his glossa inside his mouth, deepening the kiss.

Shockwave smiled as he watched them kiss, he found it incredibly arousing.

A few moments later as both panels opened a soft click.

The one eyed mech shivered as he caught the enticing scent of lube coming from the quiet mech's port.

While still kissing him, Megatron gently pulled Soundwave into his lap and onto his massive cable.

Soundwave couldn't help but moan as was filled by his master's cable, loving the feel of his master inside of him.

Pressing close, Shockwave slid into the quiet mech's rear port with a groan of pleasure. He rarely got the chance to be on top as Megatron was rather domineering when it came to sex, not that it bothered him, in fact he rather liked be dominated by his master.

Soundwave gripped Megatron's shoulders and gasped into his neck as he was entered from behind, it had been a while since he had been taken from behind.

Feeling Soundwave tense, Shockwave allowed him to adjust before thrusting slowly in and out, relishing the tight feel around his cable.

Soundwave moaned into his master's neck as he followed Shockwave's lead and it wasn't long before he was lost in pleasure. However, the pace agonizingly slow, he wanted hard and fast, wanted to scream their names as they relentlessly pounded into him.

He was about to protest to the slow pace when he gave a soft mewl as he felt Shockwave caress his throat.

"Hush now, Soundwave," Shockwave whispered into his audio. "Let us take care of you."

The quiet mech closed his eyes as he let himself be taken away by pleasure.

"You know, if you want me to overload sooner, playing with one of my antennas in a pretty good way." Shockwave told him.

As Soundwave's arms were not designed to bend in such a way, he improvised. He used of his tentacles and had it graze one of the Shockwave's antenna's.

The scientist gave a gasp of pleasure, his hips jerking as the appendage continued to caress his antenna with short strokes.

The warm heat squeezing around his cable and the gently scrapping against his antenna soon overwhelmed Shockwave. He froze in place as his overload hit him; he called out as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over him. Lube spurted from his cable, filling Soundwave's rear port.

His climax started a chain reaction, Soundwave's back arched as his own climaxed hit him, Megatron wasn't far behind them. He gave a pleasure filled roar as he hit his own climax.

Shockwave slumped back onto the berth and rested on his elbows, panting heavily and trembling in the afterglow. He felt dizzy but utterly satisfied.

Soundwave panted just as heavily before leaning back, resting against Shockwave, that was completely mind blowing for the normally quiet mech.

"Megatron, I do believe this was one of the best ideas you've ever had in this situation." Shockwave commented, draping an arm over Soundwave's waist.

Megatron chuckled softly at the comment.

Soundwave was pleasantly drained from his climax; he slowly started to doze off in the mech's lap.

Shockwave adjusted his position so they both could be comfortable, he laid back and gave a soft sigh. He too was drained of energy and found it difficult to stay awake. He kept one arm draped over Soundwave's waist before reach over to take Megatron's hand with the other.

Giving a soft chuckle, Megatron took his hand and let the other mech pull him into his other side.

The scientist laid his head on the larger mech's chest, enjoying the warmth he was giving off; he gave a small smile as Megatron draped his arm around him.

"It warms my spark to know that you enjoyed yourself tonight." Megatron said, lightly stroking his back.

"I did enjoy it," Shockwave replied, purring softly at the touch. "We need to do this more often."

"I agree." Megatron smiled a little as he heard the soft snores coming from Soundwave.

After snuggling close to his master's side, the purple mech closed his single optic and let himself drift into recharge. Within a few minutes, he was asleep.

Megatron wasn't far behind his lover; the silver warlord had actually fallen asleep with a small smile on his face.

X X X

** A few days later….**

Predaking blew a large ring of smoke then flew through it before the ring dissipated; he circled over the energon mine that the Decepticons were harvesting. He found this duty rather boring as nothing had happened for over an hour and half.

Nightstalker was no less bored as he patrolled the base of a stone rock wall, she yawned a little as she continued. She failed to notice and hear the steady beeping far above her head.

Wheeling around, the dragon headed back to the mine, he wondered how long it would be before the Miner's were finished so he could leave. He was hoping hat he could go hunting with Nightstalker.

A thunderous explosion broke the silence followed by a roar of shock and fear as a rockslide rained down on the female Predacon.

Predaking nearly fell from the sky in shock before regaining his composure and quickly head toward the sound.

''_Nightstalker! Are you all right?'' _He called out.

No answer came when the sound of falling rocks ceased and dust filled the air. A chill gripped his spark at the silence, beating his wings hard; Predaking beat back the clouds of dust. When the dust cleared, the dragon was greeted by a massive pile of rocks; there was no sign of Nightstalker.

Optics wide with alarm, Predaking landed and began digging frantically to search for the female Predacon, thinking she had been buried under the rock. As he moved the rocks of aside, laser fire sounded off. The mine was under attack!

He froze and looked toward the sound; conflicted. Did he go and help the others or continue looking for Nightstalker? He didn't know what to do!

The rock pile shifted then quite literally exploded when Nightstalker pushed her way to the surface. She coughed a few times and gave herself a shake to remove the dirt and grit clinging to her.

''_Nightstalker!''_ Predaking cried out in relief. _''Are you all right?''_

''_Yeah,''_ Nightstalker coughed. _''Not going to lie though, that kind of hurt.''_

Predaking had to resist the urge to check her for injuries. _''The Autobots are attacking,''_ He said instead. _''Are you up for a fight?''_

''_Is that a trick question?''_ She smirked.

''_Let's go.''_ He replied, smirking back.

Nightstalker let out a roar before charging toward the mine.

Predaking followed suit, taking to the air. He was looking forward to this fight, maybe if he tore up a few Autobots it might get rid of these strange emotions had had felt when Nightstalker had emerged from the pile of rocks.

Of course, Predaking would beat her there before she did and she found herself watching the dragon. She couldn't help admiring him. She let out a sudden startled snarl as a heavy weight slammed into her side, throwing her off balance.

"Now, kid!"

Nightstalker suddenly felt very light, it only lasted a few moments, when it ended, she felt… stuck. As she looked down, she found that part of her right leg was inside a massive boulder.

''_Nightstalker!''_ Predaking shoulder, swooping down.

He let out an angry snarl as he dive-bombed the two Autobots that had dared to attack her.

''_Defend the mine!''_ She snarled. _''I will deal with these two!''_

Predaking hesitated a moment before nodding and heading back toward the mine; he knew Nightstalker could handle herself in a fight. However, that didn't stop him from wanting to protect her.

Nightstalker turned her attention back toward the two Autobots, who were just out of reach of her fangs, she growled softly.

"Nice work, kid." Wheeljack said, giving Smokescreen a friendly punch on the shoulder.

"Thanks," Smokescreen replied, rubbing his shoulder when Wheeljack turned away for a moment. "But I'm not sure it will work a second time."

"Doesn't matter, the plan was to hinder this one's movements. While we can handle one Predacon, two is another story." Wheeljack commented.

Nightstalker growled lurching forward to try to free herself from this blasted rock.

"So how do you want to handle this?" Smokescreen asked.

''_I'll rip you two apart!''_ Nightstalker snarled, not caring that they couldn't understand her.

Smokescreen looked at her nervously. "You think she can get out of there?"

"Not without help," Wheeljack replied. "Keep your distance though."

"No problem there. But what do we do with her?" Smokescreen asked. "I'm not sure I can just shoot her down. Not when she can't defend herself."

Nightstalker growled as she pulled again, she was looking forward to ripping both of them apart, when it came to the Autobots she would attack them ruthlessly when they were defenseless like they had done to her and the others.

Wheeljack shrugged. "I guess we can just leave her here, she's not going any where."

''_How dare you turn your backs on me!''_ Nightstalker roared furiously.

The sound of pounding footsteps caused the pair to stop and turn to see the Dinosaur like Predacon charging straight for them!

"I thought she couldn't get out!" Smokescreen yelped, firing at the Predacon.

"So did I!" Wheeljack shouted back.

Nightstalker ran into the pair like a freight train, she knocked Wheeljack across the battlefield before turning her attention to Smokescreen.

Smokescreen's optics were wide with fear, he fired at Nightstalker as he tried to dodge her fangs and claws. "I could use some help over here!"

Wheeljack groaned a little and shook his head as he shakily got to his feet.

_Ugh, this one hits harder then the other one._

His musings was cut short by a scream of pure agony; he looked up to see that the female Predacon had ripped one of Smokescreen's arms off!

The young Autobot staggered back, clutching at the stump where his arm use to be, energon dripped steadily from the wound, staining the ground at his feet. His optics were filled with pain.

Nightstalker spit out the arm, surprisingly enough, the Phase Shifter was undamaged despite at what had just happened.

"Hold on, kid! I'm coming!" Wheeljack called, running over.

Spotting the Phase Shifter, Smokescreen lunged for it in a desperate grab. If he could just get a hold of it, he would be safe and the Predacon would be unable to hurt him further. Then he and Wheeljack could make their escape.

Nightstalker saw him go for it; she snarled and slammed her foot down on the limb shattering it beyond repair.

Smokescreen sword as he saw that the Phase Shifter was destroyed, he knew that at that moment, he was going to die.

Wheeljack slammed into Nightstalker; he grabbed her by the tail and pulled. That only proceeded to anger her further; she reacted by pivoting hard and flinging her tail hard, once again sending Wheeljack flying across the battle field.

Smokescreen took that opportunity to try to run, staggering across the rocky ground. He could only think of one thing - getting away.

Nightstalker growled before savagely attacking the retreating Autobot, but as she attacked her entire body shifted without her even realizing it, she felt stronger, more powerful and she use that to mutilate her victim.

Wheeljack was in total shock at what he had just witnessed, his shock faded to pure rage. He let out a battle cry then charged, with the aid of a rock, he took to the air and removed his swords from their sheaths to remove the butcher's head.

A hand shot out, grabbing his wrist and halting his attack. All he saw was the black cat-like pupil in her eye narrow before he was claimed by darkness….

**((A/N: I regret NOTHING!))**


	8. Chapter 8

**((A/N: The moment we've all been waiting for!))**

Predaking tossed the now unconscious Autobot aside and looked over at Nightstalker, her front stained with blood; the mutilated body of Smokescreen lay dead at her feet. He felt a pang of jealously at the notion that she had killed one of them before he did.

Nightstalker snorted as she watched as Predaking tossed the Autobot aside, she turned her attention back to Predaking.

"You didn't have to intervene, I had everything under control," She said coolly. "Shouldn't you be defending the mine?"

"The Autobots left the moment I arrived, the cowards." He replied, his optics looking her up and down.

And what a form it was! The female Predacon was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen…

When she had attacked Smokescreen, she had begun to shift and by the time, she had ripped out his spark Nightstalker had transformed into her robot form! The transformation had been instinctual and Predaking was uncertain whether she was even aware of it.

She saw the look he was giving and she didn't understand why. He had never looked at her like that before, so why was he now?

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked.

"You… you're stunning." Predaking replied, meaning every word.

Nightstalker looked at him confused, completely unaware that she had transformed into… a goddess or better yet a warrior goddess. She was tall, beautiful with curves in all the right places. A remarkable sight.

Her armor had remained the same black and red striped like pattern, until like his own legs, Nightstalker's legs had not changed they had remained the same prior to the transformation. Even her eyes remained the same feral neon green color with a cat like pupil in the center of a darker green iris. The sail that had stood tall on her back while in her animal form had shrunk some, the sail started a the crown of her head and stopped just before it reached her aft. Now that she had transformed it was rather flexible, it would make it easier for her to sleep on her back.

Walking over to her, Predaking reached out and took her hand his larger hand completely engulfed hers.

"Take a look." While he had four fingers and a thumb, Nightstalker had three fingers and a thumb.

Nightstalker's eyes widened in shocked realization as she saw her hand in his, she had transformed! She looked at Predaking stunned.

The dragon smiled at her, yellow optics softening. "You're beautiful."

Before Nightstalker could say anything Megatron contacted Predaking, completely ruining the moment.

_-Predaking, status report. Do we still have control of the mine?-_

Predaking grumbled under his breath before reply. _-The mine is safe, my lord. Most of the Autobots have escaped, however one of the Autobots is here unconscious and another is dead. On a side note, Nightstalker has finally transformed.-_

There was a moment of silence before Megatron spoke again. _-Impressive, she managed to transform only after spending a week among us. Bring the unconscious Autobot aboard the Nemesis.-_

_-As you command, my lord.- Predaking replied before turning back to Nightstalker._

"Lord Megatron wants the Autobot brought back to the ship."

"Interrogating him should be fun." Nightstalker smirked.

"I'm sure it will be," He agreed. "Sadly, that task is the duty of Knockout and on occasion Shockwave."

Nightstalker's optics narrowed in annoyance, that wasn't very fair. They caught the Autobot, they should at least be able to help with the interrogation. "That's no fun."

"True, but that's the way it is."

Nightstalker rolled her eyes then reached down to pick up Wheeljack.

Predaking tilted his head a little as she bent down, his optics briefly glanced at her aft.

X X X

Megatron stood on the landing pad with several troopers waiting beside him for the two Predacons to return. A moment later, a multicolored portal all but exploded into existence; another minute past before Predaking stepped out of the vortex followed by Nightstalker, she was carrying the unconscious Wheeljack in one arm.

Knockout hurried over, eager to examine him among other things.

"Take him to the med bay and make sure he doesn't escape." Megatron commanded.

"Oh, don't worry your pretty head about that," Knockout assured his lord. "He won't be going anywhere."

"Good." Megatron replied.

On Megatron's command, the troopers approached the tall muscular femme. It was obvious they were quite reluctant to approach her, even in her new form; the female Predacon was intimidating.

Nightstalker rolled her eyes and simply dropped Wheeljack at their feet, as she watched them gather the Autobot she was keenly aware that Megatron was looking at her.

Predaking also noticed the look Megatron was giving her he didn't like it. His instincts were telling him to attack the silver mech to remove a possible rival. The only thing that stopped him was the deep-rooted programming that Shockwave had implanted him at his creation.

Megatron could see the seething look Predaking was giving him, fortunately for Predaking he wasn't interested not in that way. She was beautiful, yes, but he was interested in what she had to offer for the Decepticon cause.

"We have an extra set of quarters, Nightstalker. I-" Megatron started.

"I can show them to her." Predaking cut in.

"Very well." Megatron replied before going back inside.

"Would you like a tour of the ship or head straight to your new quarters?" Predaking asked.

"Tour first. I'd rather not get lost in this behemoth." Nightstalker replied.

"Very well, come." He placed a hand on her shoulder to guide her inside.

X X X

Predaking showed her everything, the last thing he showed her was the command center. Once finished, he then led her to the Officer's Quarters.

Nightstalker memorized all the routes, the ship was larger then she originally thought.

"This room is mine," Predaking said, catching her attention. "This one is yours."

She quickly noticed that his was room was just across the hall from her own.

"If you need any help… with anything. Don't hesitate to ask."

"Of course, Predaking."

The dragon gave her a smile, trying not to stare at her. She was so alluring without even having to try, on top of that, his instincts were screaming at him to make her his mate before some one else claimed her.

Nightstalker smiled back, now that she had transformed she was looking at him in a new light. He was powerful and rather handsome, anyone would be lucky to have him as a lover maybe even as a mate.

Predaking coughed a little and cleared his throat, he did not want to give into his instincts like an animal, especially when he had no idea if Nightstalker would be receptive to him or not.

"When-when I first transformed, it took me a while to get gain full control over my new form," He said to simply change the subject. "Perhaps a sparring session would help you adjust to yours."

"I agree, I want to ready the next time we face the Autobots." She replied.

"The training room is this way, follow me."

As Nightstalker followed after, she realized how different it felt walking in her new form when she had been so use to traveling in her other form where her large long tail served as a counter weight as well as a weapon. Nevertheless, like everything else, she would simply have to adapt.

X X X

"This is the training room," Predaking said. "The sparring mat is there."

Nightstalker followed his yellow gaze to the large dark colored mat in the middle larger room.

"Shall we spar?" He asked.

Nightstalker said nothing in reply, she simply walked over to the large and stood in the center before turning to face him.

Predaking joined her a moment later then took a defensive stance. "You make the first move."

Nightstalker narrowed her eyes, she would need to think carefully about this, she simply wanted to impress him. She smirked inwardly before feigning a punch to his face, when he went to block it, she quickly kicked him in the chest.

Predaking stumbled backwards from the force of the kick and grunted from the sudden loss of air. That was quite a kick! Quickly recovering, he lunged forward and made a move to grab her arm.

Reacting just as quickly, Nightstalker delivered a right hook, hitting him harder then she intended.

The sheer force of the hit knocked him off his feet, after getting back to his feet, Predaking placed a hand over his aching jaw.

"Good hit." He told her good-naturedly.

"Thanks." She replied, for a moment there, she had been worried that she had hurt him with that right hook, as she didn't quite know her own strength yet.

With that, she launched himself at her and tackled her legs, as she stumbled, Predaking grabbed her arm and pulled down and pinned her.

She soon found herself face down on the mat with the larger Predacon pressing into her, using his greater weight to keep her pinned.

"I believe this is my win." Predaking spoke softly into her audio.

She gave a growling huff, she could hear the amusement in his tone.

After a moment, Predaking released her and stood up, taking a few steps back. "Shall we go again?"

"Yes." She replied once she was back on her feet.

Predaking lunged at her again, but instead of knocking her down like before, he through several punches, aimed at her shoulders and torso.

She managed to block a few punches but the rest made contact, giving a growl of annoyance, she waited for an opening before she flat out punched him in the face.

Predaking staggered back, clutching his face. The punch had broken his nose and blood slowly ran down his chin, he managed to stop the bleeding before he circled the female warily.

She watched his movements like a hawk, smirking inwardly at the notion of drawing first blood.

Seeing an opening, the dragon leaped into the air and kicked her square in the chest, then dropped and swept out from under her.

With a grunt, she landed on her back and found herself looking up at the ceiling then Predaking's face.

"I win again." He murmured, holding her down.

She scowled, she need to find a way to out smart him.

"One more time?" He asked, the makings of a grin appearing on his face.

"One more time." She replied.

Predaking stood up and back away, taking a stance once again. He watched the other Predaking carefully, tracking her every movement. He was planning on another win.

Nightstalker charged forward and quickly transformed into her beast form, once in that form, she spun around and swatted Predaking with her tail. The second the male was on his back stunned, she quickly reverted to her bipedal form and pinned him down.

"I believe I won this bout." She said with a smirk.

Predaking gave a soft cough, the breath knocked out of him.

"I believe you have."

Nightstalker chuckled and leaned back then realized she was now straddling his waist.

The same realization hit Predaking at the same moment, he became very still and quiet, looking up at the femme with an unreadable expression.

Nightstalker swallowed as they're optics licked, she couldn't move as though she was frozen in place. She could feel her spark pounding wildly against her chest as every except herself and Predaking seemed to vanish.

Predaking's hand fell to rest against her hip, trembling in sudden desire. He felt hot, as though his own fire had ignited the energon in his veins, he could smell her desire and saw it in her eyes as the cat like pupils in her eyes dilated. He pushed himself into a sitting position with one, to keep her from falling back, he slipped the other around her waist to draw her closer. Their lips were centimeters apart, their hot breath mixing.

"I feel… strange…" The dragon whispered, voice laced with pent up lust.

"S-so do I…" She replied.

All it took was a split second of eye contact again and they became locked in a passion-filled kiss.

Predaking held her close, enjoying the way her body easily fit against his, he ran his hand down her curves, claws lightly scrapping the metal, smirking a little at the ragged panting mewls he received in return. He purred in pleasure as she nibbled on his bottom lip when she wrapped her arms around his neck. His glossa slipped past willing lips to entwine with hers as the passion between then rose to new heights.

Nightstalker tugged him down on top her as the kiss deepened, she wanted him, wanted this.

Feeling his own need grow, he pressed into the femme as his panel opened, freeing his hardened cable.

Nightstalker caught sight of it and became impressed by its girth, without so much as a warning, she reached between their heated frames and grasped the cable and gave it a teasing squeeze. She smirked at the groaning gasp Predaking gave her, she wanted him to lose control and take her without restraint, she wanted to see the animal she knew was inside him come out.

His breath came out in ragged gasps, he couldn't help pushing into each squeeze of her, his head swan with the building pleasure. He didn't care that they were doing this in the open or in plain sight of several vehicons whom were watching with various degrees of shock, arousal, and disgust. All cared about was this beautiful femme below him.

Nightstalker gave a lustful purr before leaning up and whispering into his audio.

"Just how badly do you want me?" She asked, giving his cable another squeeze while fingering the head of his cable for added measure.

"So very badly." He panted, claws scrapping down her side again, earning him a heated groan as his claws dipped into the seams of her panel and giving it a light tug.

She arched into his touch, his touch alone set her on fire! She gave the dragon a playful smile as she brought her pointer and middle finger towards her mouth, the tips of glistened with lubricant.

"Prove it." She challenged, putting her two fingers into her mouth, inwardly smirking as the yellow-ringed pupil narrowed.

"Gladly." He purred.

He gently took hold of her wrist, removed her fingers from her mouth, and brought them into his. He gently sucked, laving them with his glossa before removing them from his mouth to grasp her hips.

Nightstalker's arousal spiked as she watched, a soft click informed them that her panel had opened, the smell of her sex filled the dragon's nostrils, causing his yellow eyes to dilate.

Predaking's lust skyrocketed, he gave a lustful growl and lifted her hips and with one swift thrust, he was inside her, breaking through the barrier inside.

She cried out his name she arched into him as a mix of pain and pleasure hit her like a wrecking ball.

Breathing raggedly, he bit his lower lip to keep himself from completely losing control and simply ravage her. He forced himself to relax and allow her time to adjust, the last thing he wanted to cause her further pain.

She sank her claws into his broad shoulders, panting a little.

"I'm not fragile, big guy." She teased.

"I never thought you were." He replied with a smirk before, snapping his hips forward, sheathing himself deep inside her.

She cried out again, this time in pure pleasure, she bit his shoulder once then licked away the sting.

He groaned at the sensation, holding her close as he buried his face in her neck, once again inhaling her scent as he claimed her again and again,.

She cried out a moment later. "Ngh! Y-yes! Right-Right there!" She allowed herself to become completely lost in pleasure.

He aimed for that spot, loving the pleasurable cried that came from her, he gave a soft purr as he kissed her then one of her audio before whispering into it. "You are so beautiful."

He groaned as her claws sank deeper, no doubt drawing blood, the sting of her claws only heightened his pleasure. He gave a soft growl before quickening his pace and claimed her lips in a heated kiss, glossa slipping out to tease her lips. He slipped his glossa inside when she allowed him, he gave a soft moan at the taste.

As he continued to make love to her, he too became lost in pleasure and it was as though the rest of the world had simply melted away and all the dragon could think about was this beautiful femme beneath him. He looked forward to sharing his berth with her and continuous nights of passion.

Rather unexpectedly, Nightstalker broke the kiss only to call out Predaking's name as her climax crashed over her.

Feeling and watching her climax through the dragon over the edge, he through his head back and let out an earth-shattering roar as his own climax crashed over him. His wings that rested against his back, shot out and wrapped around the pair, holding them close to one another.

Trembling in the after growl, Nightstalker panted into his throat and eased her grip on his shoulders but remained clinging to him like a lifeline.

After a moment had past, Predaking's large wings retreated and snapped back into place. The large mech purred softly as he nuzzled her, then gave a small sigh as he pulled out of her.

"That was… I can think of a word that can describe it."

The femme beneath him chuckled softly. "Nor can I."

He smiled and kissed her, however, it wasn't the frantic lust filled kiss like before, it was a sweet and tender kiss.

Nightstalker melted into the kiss before returning it with a soft purr, she rather enjoyed his heavier weight on top her.

The kiss was short but sweet as the dragon slowly broke it off.

"Amazing."

Nightstalker chuckled again. "Now you come up with the perfect word."

"It seemed appropriate," Predaking grinned. "I assume I should inform Lord Megatron that you will be sharing quarters with me."

Nightstalker blinked, taken aback. "W-what?"

"You and I, sharing quarters together. You… don't want to?"

Nightstalker pushed him off her with a scoff before rising to her feet, her panel snapping closed.

"We just slept together and automatically think that I **BELONG** to **YOU?!**" With that she storm off with a growl.

Predaking watched her leave, stunned.

_What did I say?_

**((A/N: Perfect moment ruined. *face palm*))**


End file.
